paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty round the edges.
Note By making this story i am not attempting to copy " pups and the frosty feelings " or " pups save a friend " or any other storys similar. It's simply a story that I came up with. Summary With Collach being the new inventor pup for the PAW Patrol, he's chipping in whenever he can! But Collachs advanced machinery is making Rocky jealous, whenever someone needs a new invention made, Collach always gets there first. But when Rocky sees Collach helping Ryder with his ATV, that really sets him of, now, Rocky has ran of into the forest, in search of a team that will need his help, now it's up to the PAW Patrol to find him. Will the pups find Rocky? And will Collach and Rocky ever get along? Find out in "Rusty round the edges"! Characters Main Collach Rocky Other Original team and Ryder Tundra Liosach Astro Roberto Smoky Story (Collach and Liosach say the title card) Collach & Liosach: Rusty round the edges The scene starts of with a screwdriver rolling across the grass, a chocolate brown hair muzzle picks it up and runs towards the lookout with it zig zaging here and there. He makes it to nRyder, who is with Rocky, fixing his ATV Collach: I got Ryder! Anything else I can do to help? The hairy dog starts bouncing about, his crazy personality getting the better of him, he bumps into Rocky, who bumps into Ryder who bumps into his ATV Ryder: Woah, slow down there Collach, how about you go play for a while, I'll start your training later, Kay? Collach smiles and jums up on Ryder, nuzzling into him, Ryder smiles and scratches him behind his ears, Collach then jumps down, thanking Ryder, he picks up his ball and heads off towards his brother Ryder; *laughs* he just can't wait to get started. (Scene changer, Collachs badge) In the lookout, the pups are lined up in their uniforms, Collach and Liosach are infront, ready to be presented with their pup tags, having completed there training, they were ready to become official members of the PAW Patrol! Ryder: as PAW Patrol members, to do your best and to lend a Paw when help is needed? Collach & Liosach: yes sir! Ryder: then I now announce you both, official members of the PAW Patrol! Ryder clips on their pup tags, Collachs of a screwdriver and Liosachs the ocean with three birds flying above it. The brothers both look proudly down at their pup tags beaming smiles on both their faces. They then both nod at each other, it was time to thank Ryder, in their own special way, the two pups got ready to pounce, things dangling from both of their mouths Ryder: no, no, no, Liosach: to late! Both pups sprang from the ground landing on Ryder with a large crash! Collach and Liosach now have Ryder down on the ground laughing as they both licked him multiple times, the other pups bounded over jumping on Ryder as well, licking and nuzzling into him. Ryder: you silly pups! (Scene changer, Rocky's badge) Ryder: hi pups! Mr. Porter needs a cupcake making machine for Alex's birthday, can one of you pups make one? Just as Rocky was about to pitch in... Collach: I'll do it! Category:Pages by Digger2808